


Hope in the Darkness

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith loves Hippos, Lost Love, Lotor Week 2017, Lotor Week 2017: 10000 years, Lotor Week 2017: Altea/Galra, Lotor Week 2017: Family/Independence, Lotor Week 2017: Free Day, Lotor Week 2017: Pleasure/Pain, Lotor Week 2017: Prowess, Lotor Week 2017: Reign/Fall, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reincarnation, Romantic Friendship, Suspense, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor has found his long-lost liege in a new form of a young man named Keith.[New Keitor story for Lotor Week.]DAY 1 (August 25) - 10,000 yearsDAY 2 (August 26) - Family/IndependenceDAY 3 (August 27) - ProwessDAY 4 (August 28) - Free dayDAY 5 (August 29) - Altea/GalraDAY 6 (August 30) - Pleasure/PainDAY 7 (August 31) - Reign/Fall





	1. 10,000 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: New Keitor story! Yay! lol. This is my challenge for Lotor Week. ;3

Soft, childish giggles echoed across the vast, dim room that was accompanied with deep, low growls and purrs when the front door was shut and the person went to face towards her companions as she walked up the wide stairs.  
  
She looked to her right where she saw a flow of fiery auburn strands brushed out and the cheery smile on her face. The person was leaning her elbows on the thick, mahogany railing and bobbing her head side-to-side.  
  
"Welcome back, Acxa~~" She said with a cheery voice. "Any souvenirs for us?"  
  
Her navy eyes glanced over when her hand went inside of her jacket and into a side pocket where she took out and tossed at her speaking companion. It bounced in her hands at first, but she was able to get a good hold and saw a good-size pink crystal sparkling in her hands. She smiled with great joy. Acxa did the same with the other two except one had blue and another had dark purple.  
  
"It's time to awaken our Prince." Acxa looked over the other female of the group with a fierce-looking cat on her shoulder. "I've finally located our Prince's liege."  
  
Another female, who was burly with fluff bob-cut hair that has pink undertones from her dark, black hair. She punched her hand in her palm and cracking her knuckles.  
  
"It's about time. 10,000 years is too long to find a single person."  
  
"Zethrid, it's just not any person~ It's the Prince's special person~ Isn't that right, Narti?"  
  
Narti nodded. Her finger went to tickle her cat's chin with loud purrs.  
  
Acxa sighed. "I know you're itchin' to meet him, Ezor, but the Prince has first priority."  
  
Ezor pouted, but stood up as she spun herself. "Well then, let's go wake up the Prince~ He will enjoy this happy news from his deep slumber~"  
  
Acxa shook her head and was the first to move as others followed her behind to wake up their Prince in his room. They were fiercely loyal to the Prince and would do anything to repay his kindness by searching for his liege. Their Prince had given them specific details with utmost trust of giving his only special memento that was given to him as a present.  
  
It was a small, crystallized ruby heart necklace.  
  
The Prince didn't want to be awake to relive the pain so he forced himself to fall into deep slumber. He was only to awaken when they were able to find the person.  
  
Zethrid and Narti both stood opposite of the large door frame and together, they opened the huge door with their hands. It made a loud creaking sound and a loud thud when it stopped. Acxa walked in first, then the others as they stood opposite side of the bed in pairs.  
  
Acxa stepped up and leaned down as she grabbed and turned one of her Prince's cold hands up and placed the ruby heart necklace in his palm. She closed his hand and took a step back as they gave their respective bows.  
  
"Prince Lotor, please awake from your deep slumber. I, Acxa, have found your liege and we all await for your commands."  
  
His deep, rich yellow eyes opened slowly with his hand gripping tight on the necklace as he raised himself to sit while cracking his joints with loud crackling sounds. His long, platinum white hair cascaded messily in front and behind his bare upper half as Narti came over and sat behind the Prince with a comb in her hand to smooth out his tangled hair. Her cat jumped down from her shoulder and placed itself over Lotor's covered lap. His finger scratched underneath its chin.  
  
"Good morning, Prince Lotor~~" Ezor was first to greet.  
  
His lip curved up with a huff. "Good morning, my dear ladies. I do hope normal life has treated you all well."  
  
Zethrid snorted and cracked her shoulder when she spun her arm around. "Boring as hell."  
  
Ezor chuckled. "Right Zethrid. You were just laughing like a manic when you beat our neighbors in a wrestling match a week ago or the time when you bench pressed a group of army people only to win free dinners for a whole month."  
  
"Shut it Ezor!" Her face was flushed red from embarrassment mixed with anger.  
  
Lotor laughter was a pleasing sound. "Acxa, how about you?"  
  
Acxa reached in her pocket of her dark denim jacket and handed the Prince a small photograph. Lotor took it and simply examined the picture.  
  
The male looked quite young, but suspected to be in his early twenties based on his side profile. He had his short raven hair tied back and was wearing a red rectangular frame glasses with few strands loose on the side. He wore a dark red plaid short-sleeved dress shirt and from the looks, it was left unbuttoned so he assumed he was wearing either a shirt or tank top underneath it, but he can't tell since it was blocked. He had on a slightly loose dark rinse jean with an inch folded up to his ankles and wearing black boots. He was reading his book on the table while resting his chin on the back of his hand.  
  
He was the splitting image of his liege except for his hair color. His hair back then was white and soft like pure snow.  
  
  
_Akira._  
  
  
"His name is Keith and currently an university student with a scholarship and majoring in Astrophysics. He's staying in an one-bedroom apartment with a job at the local cafe called Heaven's Lion. Quite popular with his good lucks and brain, but he's an introvert with a fiery personality."  
  
Lotor chuckled. _That definitely sounds like Akira._  
  
Ezor looked over and whistled. "So this is our Prince's liege. What a cutie."  
  
"How about his social life, Acxa?"  
  
Acxa took a deep breath. "Very few circle of friends he has, but he is most closest and brotherly figure with a male name Shirogane Takashi who is currently in a relationship with Allura."  
  
His hand clutched tight. "Allura?  As in Alfor's offspring?"  
  
She nodded. "Without a doubt, Prince Lotor. She has not sense my presence during the search."

 

_She better not interfere with my reunion with Akira._

  
  
"Continue Acxa."  
  
"Yes my Prince. On his free time, he would ride his motorcycle and do some Tai Chi at the park in the evening."  
  
"Tai..Chi?" Ezor cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"Tai Chi* is a Chinese martial art and form of stylized, meditative exercise, characterized by methodically slow circular and stretching movements and positions of bodily balance. I had to research it online to find out what he was doing. It was like watching his body move in slow motions."  
  
"I want to meet him."  
  
Acxa bowed. "It can be arrange. His next shift to work is in two days since he requested to take days off to study for an upcoming exam."  
  
"How the hell you know his schedule so well?"  
  
Axca shrugged. "I got the job when it got busy and helped out. It was easy to befriend with Keith when he saw that I took initiative to lend a hand even though I came in as a customer."  
  
"Is there anything important I should know before meeting Keith?"  
  
"Yes sir. He's quite shy with open affections and loves Hippos."  
  
"Wait wait." Ezor stood up and made a wide elliptical shape hand motion. "The big, fat gray animal that likes to stay in the water with a huge schnauzer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She laughed while clutching her stomach. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Prince Lotor, but your liege is so different from what your description."

 

_Yes, he is quite different, but we are in different times now. He was more reserved back then.  
_

  
  
"Thank you for report, Acxa. You have done very well."  
  
"Thank you Prince Lotor. What are your new commands?"  
  
"Narti, continue your watch on their movements. Ezor, Zethrid, you two know what to do. It's your specialty after all."  
  
Ezor and Zethrid looked at each other with their smiles etched wide and sparkles in their eyes. They finally can have their fun.  
  
"Acxa, continue your friendship with Keith and keep him safe."  
  
"How about you Prince Lotor?" Ezor asked.  
  
He opened his hand and stared at the ruby necklace. "It has been 10,000 years since I last saw him with many dreams of our time and even if he doesn't have a single recollection of his past life. I will still find him."  
  
"We will protect him and destroy all those who tries to take your happiness away." as Zethrid made a fist pump in the air. "I will squished anyone who tries to come in your way of happiness like bugs."  
  
Lotor chuckled. "Thank you Zethrid. I should prepare myself and reconnect with the living world."  
  
He held up the necklace to his face with a small smile.  
  
  
_You haven't changed much at all Akira beside your new fascination for Hippos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Family/Independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I finally sat down and wrote this in my hotel room. ;3 And I am paying homage to GoLion series. <3

His violet eyes searched around his surroundings and then he felt something small hitting the top of his head. He looked up to see a young man swinging his legs with a huge grin. He huffed with his hands on his waist as he shield his eyes from the sunlight shining behind the handsome man who was like an angel with cascading platinum hair.  
  
"So that's where you're hiding. Everyone has been looking for you since this morning."  
  
He chuckled. "But you're the only one who was able to find me."  
  
"I would fail as your protector if I can't find you."  
  
He pouted. "Akira, you are more than that. I saw your raw potentials and that's why I chose you. Not only that, I really like you too!"  
  
"My Lord, it's still unacceptable here..."  
  
"Akira, say it and my family can grant you independence from here. I want you to be my side when I ascend leadership in my family."  
  
The offer was tempting. Akira was torn between duty and loyalty of his Lord and his family. He came from a long-standing honor of serving dictators and lords since he can remember. His family are currently serving under Lord Raimon and he was assigned to protect his long time acquaintance's heir, Sincline. He surprised Akira with such straight-forward confession of wanting him to be his.  
  
Akira wasn't sure what Sincline had meant to be his, but he reluctantly serve him for the duration of his stay. It was something about the little Lord that attracted him. It was still developing, but he can see him as a better ruler. He could surpass his father or even Lord Raimon.   
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I must still decline. Please come down."  
  
His arms crossed and looked away from Akira with the same pout on his face.  
  
He sighed and was about to turn when he heard a chuckle from above. With quick reaction and reflex, his arms held out as he was able to catch his little Lord from above, but had lost balance of his weight when he misjudged the force as he fell back hard. He groaned and shook his head to regain himself. He was caught off guard by Sincline's sudden fall.  
  
But he could feel his face warming up when the scent of fresh lemon and thyme invaded his nose and feeling Sincline's warm body against his chest. His face became more red when his face was very close to his Lord when he looked up with a dazed look. Akira knew his Lord was attractive and beautiful, but up close, it took his breath away. He could hear his own beating heart in his ears.  
  
He can only blinked and laid stiff like a stone statue when he felt soft lips against his own. He was confused. His mind was racing like lightening bolts to comprehend the current situation.  
  
It was heavily frown upon within his family to go beyond as Lord and Protector. He was raised to serve and protect without endangering the Lord's life with trivial emotions such as this. This scary, unknown feeling of affection from him. From his current Lord.  
  
"Akira."  
  
He looked up when Sincline placed his hand on his cheek with eyes full of affection.  
  
"I'm serious when I asked you about being my side always, but I won't force you. I will wait for you."  
  
"My Lord..."

 

* * *

  
  
  
"What is this, Akira?"  
  
Sincline looked at curiously as he held a necklace with ruby crystal shimmered bright from the sun.  
  
"I want to give this for you. A protection charm."  
  
"I can't have this. You said it was your mother's."  
  
Akira stepped closer to close the gap and gave a quick peck on his cheek. He turned around quick with blush on both cheeks.  
  
"You said that a kiss on the cheek is the sign of support and/or trust. The necklace is my answer to your question earlier." He muttered with a hint of shyness.  
  
He squeaked when he felt arms around his waist and something firm and hard rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Akira. I will cherish it forever."

Akira smiled. "I know you would."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"AKIRA!"  
  
Sincline ran towards his lifeless, bloody body and carefully lifted him halfway. Blood painted dark on his clothes with deep cuts scattered across his body and his lips was painted in dark crimson.  
  
"Akira Akira. Please open your eyes. Please. I can't lose you. You can't die. Please say something. Anything."  
  
He could feel his body was cold and still. He touched his cheek tenderly and brushing back stray strands of his raven hair. Sincline leaned down with a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Akira..."  
  
"He wouldn't die if it wasn't for you."  
  
Sincline growled with his eyes turned deep golden and glared at the speaker behind him. He should have trusted his instinct. If he did, Akira wouldn't have...  
  
"You killed him. He trusted you! How could you betray him?!"  
  
The person laughed. It was cold and merciless.  
  
"Betray him? That's when you're dead wrong. You tainted Akira's mind. He wanted to continue serving you. I didn't want him to serve you since the beginning. I wanted him, but you stole him from me!"  
  
"You've gone mad."  
  
"Mad? No little Lord. Akira was mine until you showed up." His sword raised up and pointed at Sincline's face. "I rather have you dead instead of Akira. I know he gave it to you. Give it to me."  
  
"No. It belongs to me now." Sincline bore his fangs out. "I will kill you."  
  
The person's grin with his white teeth shone bright. "Likewise."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Sir."  
  
Lotor blinked and looked up from his sudden daze with two violet gems looking at him with concerns.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?"  
  
  
_You sound just like him._  
  
  
"Yeah. I apologize for dazing off."  
  
He shook his head. "It's fine, sir. What would you like to order?"  
  
Lotor hummed and smiled at his male server. "Surprise me, beautiful."  
  
It made his day when he saw slight flush on his server's cheeks and quickly looked away with small mutterings.  
  
"It's Keith, not beautiful sir..."  
  
"Lotor. Please call me Lotor, Keith."  
  
Keith quickly jot down and scribble something on his notepad and walked away. Lotor can't help, but smiled at him.  
  
  
_I missed you. Welcome back, Akira._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Prowess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am back from my trip. Work tomorrow, but expect some updates later this week!

Keith quickly grabbed Acxa by the wrist and pulled her to the nearest place he can speak with her in private was the corner spot of kitchen after he placed the order in the system. He could still feel his face warm and his eyes narrowed at Acxa.  
  
"Why did you make me take his order? He's your patron!"  
  
Acxa blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong Keith? Your face is quite red like a cherry tomato." She moved an inch closer and whispered. "Was he giving you some smooth talks? Did his prowess overwhelm your lovely existence?"  
  
Keith took a step back and shook his head. "No. Ah. Yes. Argh! I hate you Acxa."  
  
She laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "Trust me Keith. You'll come to enjoy his company. He's really a nice guy."  
  
He blew at his bangs. "That's what they all say."  
  
"You are usually cool and collective with customers that tried to flirt with you especially from that blue-eyed regular. What gives about today?"  
  
Keith opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. She was right. He usually could handle customer's compliments and cheesy pick-up lines when they enjoyed his presence, but today, he lost his composure. He heard the same ol' pick-up lines before from every other customers, but when it was his current patron, he felt embarrassed.  
  
And yet, it felt very familiar and warm.  
  
"I--I don't know." He cast his eyes down at the floor. "Something about him just makes me feel...off."  
  
She took a quick glance over Keith and her eyes met with her Prince. He looked...worried. She gave a low nod and returned her attention back at Keith. Her finger went underneath his chin and tilt his head up.  
  
"Hey. Don't worry. Just act like you always do. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I can take him back."  
  
"Ah. You can't take him back." Keith's eyes widen and slapped his mouth with both hands. He stuttered. "It's not... I mean..."  
  
Acxa blinked and laughed with her hands clutching on her stomach. Keith tried to hush her, but it was too late when all eyes were fixated on them. Luckily, the cook slapped the bell for an order ready to pick and Keith made a quick beeline to the counter and grabbed the ready order. She wiped her tears with one finger and watched Keith fumbled a bit with the hot plate on one hand and a cold drink with another.   
  
She smiled.  
  
  
 _I hope you can return to our Prince's side again, Keith._  
  
  
Lotor blinked in surprise and looked up at his heaving and puffing server. His brow quirked up and slowly raised his hand up to point at his table. A now messy table.   
  
There were small splatters of his juice on the table with the contents of his plate rocked around too much from his server's haste and messy balancing act. It looked like a mess on the plate with the yolks broke and mixed with the hash browns. He swore he saw the bacon slid off to the floor earlier.  
  
"Huh..."  
  
He wasn't sure how to say about the current predicament.  
  
"I am so sorry sir. I will clean up this mess and get a new order made as soon as possible. Free of charge. It's my treat."   
  
Keith yanked out a clean, white cloth and wiped the wet stains when he felt a warm, firm touch stopped his wiping. He looked up and his breath hitched when he gazed at two shimmering golden eyes. They were like precious gems.  
  
"I don't need a replacement nor for you to take a cut from your paycheck." His voice was soft and yet smooth like rich silk. "If you don't mind, I would like to know you more outside your work. Is that possible, Keith? I would like to have a meal with you."  
  
He felt...lost.   
  
"I--Uhh..." He was lost with words. "Okay...?"  
  
He mentally slapped himself. Smooth move Keith. Very smooth.  
  
Lotor smiled and picked up Keith's hand with a firm pull and gave a light kiss on his knuckle.   
  
Keith definitely felt his entire body all warm up and can guess his cheeks went bright red. He just stood and stared with his dumbfound look when Lotor got up from his seat and gave the most handsome bow he has ever seen. He was like a true gentleman and Keith was the pretty maiden. He groan at the comparison of himself.  
  
He shook his head and noticed many stares directing at him as he quickly moved towards the register to check out his patron.   
  
  
_Oh my god. What just happened? I just made a huge fool of myself today. I am going to get an earful from both Allura and Shiro soon._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lotor chuckled with his hands in his pocket as he rewind the earlier event in his mind. He was able to get Keith's contact info and asked him to text him of when he will be free for a meal together.  
  
Keith was cute. He just want to scoop him up and take him home where the others would cuddle and tease him like Cova.   
  
Most of all, he could feel the same gentle soul of Akira within Keith. Times has changed from his long sleep, but no matter how much it has past, Sincline hasn't given up on Akira.   
  
This time, as Lotor, he will start from the beginning and worked his way in Keith's life. He wanted Keith to come on his own. To accept him. Just like Akira did when he was Sincline.   
  
He will return the favor in this lifetime. It will be him protecting Keith.  
  
With a hum, he pulled out his phone and dialed the second number on the contact list. After two rings, he heard a click.  
  
"Hi Prince!! How was your first date?"  
  
Lotor chuckled. "It was quite eventful Ezor, but lovely nonetheless."  
  
She chuckled. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"I need you to grab something for my next date. Something more soft and big with a big schnauzer."  
  
"Oh!!!" She giggled. "I think I saw something like that not too long ago from my little walk. I will get it after this stroll."  
  
"Thank you Ezor and do be careful with your stroll."  
  
"I will! Say hi to Narti for me and I will bring something back for Cova too!"  
  
A click and Lotor put his phone back in his pocket. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Narti. What have you found out?"  
  
She walked over to the front and bowed when she held out a small tablet towards her Prince. He took it and raised the tablet up to read as Narti picked up Cova with the cat jumping on her shoulder.  
  
His eyes went narrowed.  
  
"Message the girls. Whatever the situation is, do not engage at all cost."  
  
She bowed with one hand over her heart.  
  
"I want all of you to return to my side safe. I will handle this one personally. Your new priority will be keeping Keith safe from a distance, Narti. Be Acxa's extra set of eyes."  
  
She nodded.   
  
With a low growl, he handed back her tablet and took his steps by walking pass her and tossing his hair back. He didn't looked back.   
  
He wanted to find somewhere secluded to release his sudden urge to kill.   
  
He will kill that man. The one who tore Akira away from him.   
  
  
_I will not let you get to Keith. I will kill you before you can snatch him away._  
  
  
Lotor looked up at the cloudy sky that just blocked the Sun. His eyes glowed dark.   
  
  
_I will have your head, Kurogane._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
